Barghest
Barghest — these creatures, summoned by the Beast, haunt Vizima's outskirts. There are those who claim they are ordinary dogs transformed into monsters by some curse; others believe they came from the spirit world to torment the town's inhabitants. Packs of barghests appear out of the blue, in the middle of the night, to kill those who are late getting home. : "People say that barghests are specters which materialize as ghastly dogs and persecute the living. According to some folk tales these monsters are the scouts of the Wild Hunt. Other legends say the ghosts appear as a sign of divine retribution and embody revenge. However, all tales agree on one point: barghests show the living no mercy." Location * Outskirts Source * Spending a Bronze talent on the Monster Lore option adds bestiary entries for Graveirs, Ghouls, Drowners and Barghests. * Barghests * In Chapter I, an "Old townswoman" (found in a house in the village) will tell Geralt a tale about them in exchange for food. This conversation results in journal entry. Notes * Finding your swordsmanship not up to snuff yet with barghests? Try a heavy club. * In the Prologue, Lambert claims the Fast Style is best to use against barghests, but the conversation does not result in a bestiary entry. * In Chapter I, an "Old townswoman" will tell Geralt about barghests in exchange for food. However, the conversation does not result in a bestiary entry for barghests, but it does result in an ingredient entry for Ectoplasm. * Geralt can loot the remains of barghests in for Barghest skulls, Beast fangs, and/or Ectoplasm without having any journal entry for barghests or those items. Barghest remains do not appear to ever contain Death Dust unless Geralt has read the Barghests book. * Barghest is the name used in the north of England, especially in Yorkshire, for a legendary monstrous black dog. Journal image Blood and Wine Expansion Bestiary entry Shun sin! Renounce foul deeds! And if evil threatens to overwhelm your will, ponder the fate of the Outskirts of Vizima! Remember the hideous barghests which scourged them and repent! — "Sermons for Feasts and Funerals," by the reverend Yomen of Tretogor Folk of simple or superstitious minds claim committing particularly rotten acts will bring down the wrath of the gods in the form of "barghests," phantom dogs which stalk the roads at night. Even if this were their origin, barghests saints and sinners alike would need fear barghests, for they attack both with equal ferocity. Witchers rarely believe in the gods, but they do accept that barghests exist and are always connected with some sequence of tragic events that happened in the past. Their explanation, however, holds that barghests result from a curse or a concentration of ill will. Associated quests * Coming Soon! Combat tactics * Coming Soon! The Witcher: Adventure Game A barghest can cross your path in The Witcher: Adventure Game. This creature is not easy to defeat (level: Silver), you need: * Sword:3 * Shield:3 Successful Sword: Receive 1 VP. Failed Shiekd: Suffer 1 Poisoned Heart.cs:Barghest de:bargest es:barghest fr:barghest hu:Bargeszt it:Barghest lt:Barghestas pl:Barghest ru:Баргест Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher Chapter I Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary Category:Blood and Wine bestiary